Captain Jack Penguin
Captain Jack Penguin is a well known Pirate. Who is also well hated by the public. Background There are many rumors about Jack's past but it is likely he was born in Club Penguin itself. He was never educated and seemed to have no future. He despised all authority and made an enemy of the PSA very quickly (there was no EPF back then.) It is believed he attempted a coin robbery at a young age. Unfortunately he was caught, he then fled and broke another law by stealing the Hydro Hopper Boat. He soon learned that on open sea he could easily rob penguins in other small boats. Later in life he realized that he wanted to be more than a small time pirate thief, so he built the 'Privateer.' The ship was one of the biggest ships at the time, rivaled only by the 'Migrator' which drew Jack's attention to Rockhopper. He became obsessed with becoming a greater pirate than him and would sometimes even open fire on him. Later, at pirate cove, Jack noticed a shadow hiding at the back of the room. It was an ex-ninja (called solitare) of whome he recruted for his crew. One day, after a very dark and cold winter. Jack claimed that a penguin mermaide came to him in his dream. She told him how to defeate Rockhopper. The mermaide story is most likelly not true but Jack did eventually work out how to defeat Rockhopper (At least for a while) What he did was, with the helpp of the ex-ninja, de-fused the lightbuld on top of the light bulb. Jack decided if Rockhopper couldn't find Club Penguin then he would be defeated, Club Penguin has always been there for ROckhopper. Ofcourse the penguins of Club Penguin eventualy did repaire the Light-House and soon Rockhopper was back. Jack has kidnapped Rockhopper many times, but has only been captured once himself. This was in 1974, the CNIC had started a whoel new desguise ship, which could not be seen through a telescope only by an eye. By the ime Jack saw the CNIC ship it was too late. He soon excaped though and still threatens sailors and amdrills, but his quest to defeat Rockhopper is all he cares about now. His crew just come along for the ride (and treasure). Involvement Captain Jack Penguin is a well known Pirate. He is less popular than Rockhopper as he only sells his cargo to other criminals and steals from all who he meets on the sea. He is well known among agents in the EPF and agents in the former PSA ranked him as Public Enemy number #2. He was only beaten by Herbert P. Bear. Agents rarely receive missions concerning him though as he is out of their jurisdiction. The CNIC do, however, make it one of their sole duties to capture and arrest Jack. He is their Public Enemy Number One. His only real friend is his black puffle, Fire. Fire received his name as every time Jack said 'FIRE' Fire would swallow an O-Berry, ignite, and then fly across all the cannons while lighting them all so they would all fire at once. Unlike Rockhopper, Jack does accept other crew members. One of his well known crew members was Dunstin Farlight. An ex-ninja who was banished never to walk amognst decent penguins again by the sensei. It is unknown excatcly what he did to deserve such a fate as Jack never asks. His crew are extreamly loyal and will follow him anywhere he goes.The ship battle during the Island Adventure 2010 was a reanactment of a famouse battle between jack's crew and a crew of a CNIC ship. He is obbssesed with his hat and has vowed never to lose it. Once, in a battle, CNIC sailor scratched it slightly. Jack then did every thing he could to get revenge for his hat. His hat's name is Jasmine. Fire As mentioned above, Fire recieved his name because everytime Jack would yell "FIRE!", the puffle would egnite himselfe then light all the snowball cannons at once. Fire was descovered in the Hydro Hopper boat Jack stole. He found him hiding in the box of snacks the three penguins who drove the boat had. Jack named him only when he had built his ship the "Priveteer" as before then there was no cannons on the Hydro Hopper boat so, (as ship caiptain very often name puffles to the word the respond to) Fire had never heard the wrd "fire" and re-act in the way he famously does. He can not speak penguin, but he seems diffeent from normal puffles. For one he has an eye patch and he also seems obbssesed with Yarr as Jack is with Rockhopper. Yarr has noticed Fire (unlike Rockhopper with Jack) and they frequently have one on one battles. Like the black elite puffle, Fire can also wield, this helps in fixing the ships during battles with Larry (Chief of repairs on the 'Priveteer'). His backround before meeting Jack is completely unknown, even where he comes from is unknown as his eyepatch was not one from Club Penguin even though he was found in a Club Penguin Hydro-Hopper boat. The biggest mystery about Fire is what happened to his eye. The Priveteer Built by Jack after a few years of being a small time Pirate in a Hydro-Hopper boat. It is read with a large tub of cream soda just below the crows nest. He has also filled a treasure chest with cream soda as it his (and most other pirate's) favourite drink. His cannons must be loaded by throwing snowballs into the buckets above them, but can also be loaded by lighting the wick at the end of the cannon but only Fire has been known to do this. Below deck is three other cannons and where the crew (except solitare, the ex-ninja who sleeps up on the crows nest.) sleeps. A few hammonks are set up, this room is very smelly and also has a large table set up in the middle. This is where they eat. In the next room is the Caiptain Quarters, Unlike Rockhopper Quaters, Jacks looks a little like Herberts lair with plans spread out around the room. He keep a scale model of the Migrator next to his bad with a tiny Rockhopper holding an even tinnier Yarr. He usses this a a snowball target when he is bored. Jack did not build it alone, he offered Rory 10,000 Club Penguin coins to help him but ROry turned it down saying that he would never help scum like Jack. Larry was working for Rory at the time and couldn't resist such an offer. He helped build the ship and taught Fire how to weild. AFterwards Jack hired him as Chif of repairs on the Priveteer making Larry the very first crew member (discounting Fire). The Priveteer was once one of the biggest ships to rome the Antartic sea (as mentioned before) only to be equaled by the Migrator which was built shortly before. Apparently he named it the Priveteer because in very small print at the bottom of Fire's Eyepatch it say's "The Priveteer." Jasmine Jasmine is Jack's prized hat which he never takes off (not even when he is sleeping. There is no other hat like it as Jack made it himselfe although he claims otherwise. He made an oath to Jasmine never to lose her and vows revenge on anyone who causes damage to her. It is completely unknown where he got the name from (He claims the hat told him it's name) but Jasmine must have been some sort of Penguin who was a mentor of some sort, or a family member. Either that or he picked the name from no where. For the record Trivia * Dan Beronews hates him because he deleted Dan's prized ship, the 'Master of the Sea' * He is obsessed with his prized hat, almost as much as the Vase and Stamm * He has a very loyal crew * Willy the Penguin has often tried to join his crew, but has been turned down on several occassions. * Despite his constant attemptes to out-do ROckhopper, ROckhopper himself has barely heard of Jack. This is because that when Jack's plans that acctually work the penguin who caused them is never named. To Rockhopper Jack is just another enemy Pirate Caiptain. See also * CNIC * Dan Beronews * Rockhopper * PSA * Club Penguin Island Category:Characters